


Fanart: The Chakra of Merlin.

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: For SweetAndSharp'sThe Chakra of Merlin.





	Fanart: The Chakra of Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAndSharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSharp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chakra of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765108) by [SweetAndSharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSharp/pseuds/SweetAndSharp). 



> View on [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/167881633051/recording-begins-blue-eyes-straight-at-the).

__  


 

__

 

_Oh I'm in agony_

_Your anatomy has gone_

_And the hold that you had of me_

_Didn't have any, at all_

\- **[Embody Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edMqiK00BBE)** , by Novo Amor


End file.
